


Cutthroat Kitchen

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Cussing, Cutthroat Kitchen, Fluff, JongTop, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun notices a little pixie pastry chef while competing on Cutthroat Kitchen. But what happens after the show?Based on the awesome cooking show of the same nameOriginally posted on AFF on 1/24/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1075705





	Cutthroat Kitchen

“Okay, Chef. You've tried two baklava desserts. You now have to choose who made the best dish, and will walk out a winner, and who has to put their money back in the case.”

 

The judge nodded. “I've tried two different baklavas, the savory-” he pointed to the tall, dark, smoldering chef “- and sweet.” He pointed to the smaller, blonde chef who looked more like a puppy. “So it's going to come down to which dessert I want more of. And that dessert is...... Chef Jonghyun's.”

 

Jonghyun- the puppy chef- squealed and danced, utterly surprised at his win.

 

“Oh, Chef Seunghyun, I'm sorry,” said the host. “I'm going to need your money back. And that's it for you!” Then both host and judge turned back to the winner. Seunghyun high-fived Jonghyun and walked off to do his final mini interview. When he was finished, he headed out back behind the studio and leaned against the wall to wait for Jonghyun.

 

 

 

 

He wasn't even mad that the little pixie pastry chef won. They had definitely noticed each other before the first round. They winked and flirted while cooking, using their money and sabotages to eliminate the other two competitors. The other two didn't see it coming until too late. Jonghyun and Seunghyun battled through the dishes of fish stew, shepherd's pie, and baklava. They bought sabotages against the other contestants including starting over from scratch; no heat for ten minutes; potato peelings; and convenience store meat, thus securing their spots in the final round. Seunghyun had more money left over than Jonghyun, and he threw everything he could at him. They had to make baklava- a dainty dessert that had to be folded- and Seunghyun won a pair of dishwasher gloves to force Jonghyun to wear while baking. He also was able to take away all of Jonghyun's walnuts- a major component of baklava. But Jonghyun's pastry skills came through and he defeated Seunghyun in a fair fight. Seunghyun couldn't help but be proud of the cute little thing.

 

 

 

The door opened, and Jonghyun popped out, big grin on his face.

 

“Hey,” Seunghyun smiled.

 

Jonghyun whirled around with a smile- and a blush. “Hey! Sorry I beat you.” He bit his lip and looked bashful and Seunghyun's heart beat a little bit faster.

 

“Don't be sorry at all! It was a great competition, and you overcame all the odds.”

 

“And those were some serious odds you threw at me!” Jonghyun pouted. “I mean, really- dishwashing gloves?”

 

Seunghyun chuckled and ruffled Jonghyun's hair. “You still beat me though! It must be those delicate, dainty hands.” He picked up one of Jonghyun's hands, and pretended to inspect it.

 

“Yah!” Jonghyun pulled his hand back, tucking it back into his hoodie pocket. He was blushing again, and Seunghyun chuckled.

 

“What will you do with your winnings?”

 

“Probably buy my boyfriend a new car. I'm tired of sharing mine.”

 

Seunghyun's heart thunked. Well, of course Jonghyun had a boyfriend. Why would he imagine that someone so perfect would be single? And he was spending his money on his boyfriend. Did Seunghyun really expect them to head back to his apartment for an afternoon of sex?

 

Yes.

 

He sighed.

 

“Maybe you should give him your car and buy the new one for yourself.”

 

Jonghyun just smiled. “Yeah, probably.”

 

 

 

 

They walked towards the parking lot in silence. Seunghyun enjoyed the quiet. It felt comfortable, even though he knew he'd most likely never see Jonghyun again. Jonghyun's hometown wasn't too far from Seoul, but since he had a boyfriend there was no reason for him to make a special trip. Seunghyun sighed again.

 

“Listen,” he said as they reached Jonghyun's car. “If you're ever in Gangnam and you want some good food, stop by Mama's. I'll hook you up.”

 

Jonghyun smiled up at him, and Seunghyun resisted the urge to kiss him.

 

“I'll even make it romantic for you. And your man.” He had to force himself to not choke on that last sentence.

 

Jonghyun giggled. “I'll keep that in mind.” He opened his car door, and tossed his duffel in before turning to Seunghyun. “Well, bye. Good luck.” He reached out to shake Seunghyun's hand.

 

“You too, cutie.” Seunghyun shook Jonghyun's hand and pinched his cheek before walking off.

 

 

 

 

* * *

A couple months later, and Mama's was swamped. Kang Daesung had given him a glowing review in _The Seoul Gazette_ , and business had gone up. Seunghyun was the executive chef, and he kept an eye on things, changing the menu whenever the mood struck him. He was always busy, rarely slowing down for his personal life. Everything was always go go go. At least, until one October night when his bartender Dongwook approached him.

 

“There's a guy sitting at the bar who said you told him to look you up.”

 

Seunghyun didn't cease work on his jambalaya, only arching an eyebrow. God only knows how many guys he said that to. “Name?”

 

“He didn't give one. He looks like a starving puppy.”

 

Seunghyun's head snapped up. _Could it....?_ He refused to get his hopes up. Still, “Hey Ri! Finish this jambalaya. I'm going on a break.” He whipped off his apron and followed Dongwook out of the kitchen.

 

 _Shit._ There he was. Jonghyun was seated at the bar, a glass of clear liquid sitting in front of him. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a black hat and was practically curled into himself. Seunghyun's heart pounded and he just stared.

 

“You know him?” Dongwook asked softly.

 

Seunghyun nodded. “He was my rival in _Cutthroat.”_

 

“Ahhh,” Dongwook smiled, piecing the puzzle together. So this was Seunghyun's little pixie pastry chef. Dongwook remembered the look on Seunghyun's face when he returned from the competition, and how he wouldn't shut up about Jonghyun when they watched the sneak premiere of the episode together the night before. Seunghyun was definitely smitten, and now the beautiful young man was here in person. Dongwook couldn't wait to see how this would play out.

 

 

 

Seunghyun smoothed down his clothes, ran his fingers through his air, and smacked Dongwook in the stomach for snorting at him. He arched his eyebrow and smirked, sauntering over to the bar. “Hey, handsome,” he rumbled, tilting Jonghyun's head to peek under the hat.

 

Jonghyun raised his head and Seunghyun's heart sank. There was a sickening bruise on his left eye, and his eyes were red and puffy. Still, he managed a small smile. “Hey,” he said softly. “I'm looking you up.”

 

Seunghyun gently raised Jonghyun's chin higher to inspect his eye better, running a gentle finger over it. “What the hell happened?”

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “We watched the sneak premiere of our episode. Minho thought we flirted too much.”

 

“He was jealous?”

 

Jonghyun's eyes welled. “He said the only reason I won was because the judge thought I was cute.”

 

 

Seunghyun's eyes widened. As a chef, he knew how painful it was when someone doubted your talent, when they thought you couldn't do what you dreamed of doing. When someone didn't believe in you. Especially when that someone was your boyfriend. “Jonghyun, I'm sorry.”

 

Jonghyun raised his head, and took a sip of his drink, wincing. “What are you sorry for? I flirted with you as much as you flirted with me.”

 

“Yeah, but to say you won on looks alone. That's... that's fucking low.”

 

“Yeah,” Jonghyun nodded. “Yeah.” He looked down, biting his lip.

 

 

 

 

Seunghyun looked back at Dongwook, whose eyes had narrowed. Seunghyun knew his friend did not truck with abusers. Dongwook caught his eye and smiled, winking. Seunghyun smiled in return, and turned back to Jonghyun.

 

“Well, now that you're here, allow me to prepare for you a primo meal.”

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, I'm okay, thanks.”

 

Seunghyun frowned, not liking Jonghyun's defeated personality at all. That loser he dated must have really done a number on him. “Come on! I've got some ideas for things I want to try, and I'll test them out on you.”

 

 

 

 

Before Jonghyun could reply, a voice came over Seunghyun's shoulder.

 

“I don't blame you for not wanting to try Seunghyun's food,” Dongwook drawled, resting his chin on Seunghyun's shoulder. “I mean, he's mediocre at best. He can't even prepare a decent baklava.”

 

Jonghyun smiled- wide and warm and Seunghyun couldn't help but smile back.

 

“That's not what Kang Daesung said,” Seunghyun grumbled.

 

Jonghyun laughed. “You got reviewed by Kang Daesung?”

 

“Yep. A _glowing_ review.” He shot daggers at Dongwook.

 

“You're just lucky he didn't have to eat one of your dumplings!” Dongwook turned to Jonghyun. “Seunghyun doesn't really have the hands to fold little dainty foods.”

 

Jonghyun laughed into his hand as Seunghyun scowled at Dongwook.

 

“It's tragic,” Dongwook smirked. “Really.”

 

“Don't you have something to do? Like your job?” He shoved Dongwook towards the other end of the bar, turning back to Jonghyun. “Ignore him. Please.” He smiled at Jonghyun, who looked lighter and happier. “You just sit back and relax. I'm going to treat you- on the house, spared no expense.”

 

“It's really not necessary,” Jonghyun smiled.

 

“Yes it is.” Seunghyun leaned against the bar, smirking at Jonghyun, who blushed. “I'm going to spoil and pamper you and you're going to fall in love with my food. And then me.”

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “That's a pretty tall order, you know.”

 

Seunghyun just shrugged.

 

“Okay. Bring it on.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun cooked everything for Jonghyun himself, all off the menu. He still directed his kitchen, and waved off offers of help. He did threaten to sew Dongwook's lips shut if the bartender would not stop cracking remarks. Dongwook just grinned and helped keep the rest of the kitchen staff occupied, while helping whenever he could- as much as a bartender could. Then again, Dongwook was in the kitchen whenever he was able, watching the cooking process and stealing food, leaving the counter to the other bartender. Seunghyun started Jonghyun off with a simple appetizer- chicken souvlaki with tzatziki sauce, and iced green tea with cardamom. After that came a chicken and asparagus stir fry, followed by a slice of caramel cake. Each dish seemed to be a delight to Jonghyun, and the sounds he was making as he devoured the food turned Seunghyun on more than any lover had in months. It was settled- Seunghyun was sprung on his little pixie pastry chef.

 

 

 

 

 

“This was so amazing,” Jonghyun said, stretching in his seat. “I can't even thank you enough.”

 

Seunghyun smiled. “It was no problem, really. I promised you a few months ago I would hook you up. Now you see I'm a man of my word.”

 

Jonghyun blushed and ducked his head.

 

“Do you have a place to stay while you're in town?”

 

“No. Do you know of any good hotels?”

 

Seunghyun shrugged. “Stay with me.”

 

Jonghyun's eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

 

“Sure. I have a one bedroom, but it's pretty spacious. And I'm betting you're awesome company.”

 

Jonghyun's blush returned full force. “What if I spend the night crying over Minho?”

 

“You won't,” Seunghyun said firmly. “I won't let you.”

 

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun's apartment was beautiful. It was open and bright, with a beautiful view of the river. And, of course, the kitchen was to die for. Jonghyun actually squealed as he practically danced around the kitchen. With a nod from Seunghyun, Jonghyun opened doors and pulled out drawers. He examined the contents of the pantry, refrigerator, and freezer, making sounds of approval.

 

"You have your own wine cellar! Well of course you do.”

 

Seunghyun chuckled, reaching around Jonghyun to take out a bottle. “It's my weakness.”

 

Jonghyun turned to face him, their faces inches apart. He blushed, and bit his lip. “I'm not much of a wine drinker, I'm afraid.” His eyes shifted away.

 

“That's quite alright,” Seunghyun murmured, gently tilting Jonghyun's chin up. “More for me.”

 

Jonghyun blushed again, huffing out a little giggle.

 

“Would you like some tea?” Seunghyun asked, pulling away. He instantly missed the warmth of Jonghyun's small, lithe body, but he wanted his new friend to feel comfortable around him.

 

“Yes, please.” Jonghyun smiled warmly, and seemed to relax. He settled in front of Seunghyun's stove, watching as he made the tea. “Ummm, do you have any painkillers? My cheek hurts.”

 

“Of course.” Seunghyun opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle that he tossed to Jonghyun. He then fixed a small glass of water.

 

“Thanks,” Jonghyun murmured, tossing back a couple of pills.

 

“Need some ice?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head.

 

Seunghyun slid the tea over and watched as Jonghyun took a tentative sip, smiling at the taste.

 

Jonghyun noticed Seunghyun watching, and he blushed. “What now?” he asked softly.

 

Seunghyun tilted his head. “Isn't tonight the national premiere of Cutthroat Kitchen? We should watch it and cuddle.”

 

 

 

They curled up on the couch, Jonghyun settling under Seunghyun's chin. Seunghyun breathed him in deeply. Jonghyun smelled like honey and butter and nothing had ever smelled better. He gently ran his fingers up and down Jonghyun's arm, across his belly, down his back. “Look at you,” Seunghyun murmured at Jonghyun's entrance on screen. “You're so cute.”

 

“Look at _you,”_ Jonghyun countered. “Tall, dark, and handsome. And smoldering.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Seunghyun took a sip of wine.

 

“Who knows? You're certainly doing it, though.”

 

They watched themselves onscreen, bidding and bantering and taking out their opponents one by one.

 

“Wow, we were kind of obvious with the flirting,” Jonghyun said softly.

 

Seunghyun snorted. “I was terribly attracted to you, and I wouldn't have been able to hold it in if I tried. You don't know how sad I was when you mentioned a boyfriend.”

 

Jonghyun looked up at Seunghyun. “No boyfriend now,” He said softly.

 

Seunghyun looked down at Jonghyun, reaching a hand up to gently caress Jonghyun's unbruised cheek. Lifting Jonghyun's chin, he closed his eyes and gently pressed their lips together.

 

 

 

Jonghyun whimpered, answering Seunghyun's kiss with relish. He pushed himself up, straddling Seunghyun's legs. Seunghyun pulled Jonghyun close, sliding his hands back to grip Jonghyun's ass. Jonghyun whined, rolling his hips. Seunghyun broke this kiss, moving to kiss along Jonghyun's jaw, then down his throat. Jonghyun panted wrapping his arms around the taller chef.

 

“Seunghyun. Oh, _god_.”

 

Seunghyun pulled back, his hands moving to Jonghyun's hips to slow him. “Wait,” he whispered.

 

Jonghyun stopped, looking uncertain. “What is it?”

 

Seunghyun cupped Jonghyun's face, pulling their foreheads together. “It's too soon,” he murmured. “It's too soon after your breakup.” He looked at Jonghyun, who was biting his lip and looking lost. “I want you, but I don't want you to regret this.” He chuckled nervously. Him- nervous. That was a laugh. But his tiny little pixie pastry chef was so different than anyone else, and made him feel stupid new feelings and there was no way he wanted to lose that. “I don't want to run the risk of you changing your mind.”

 

“I won't,” Jonghyun replied breathlessly.

 

Seunghyun chuckled, gently caressing Jonghyun's cheeks. “That's good. Then that means we can take this slow.”

 

Jonghyun exhaled slowly. His color came down a little, and he nodded. “Okay,” he said softly. “Okay.”

 

“This doesn't change how I feel about you, Jonghyun,” Seunghyun said. “I just want to be sure that you're sure.”

 

Jonghyun blushed. “I know.”

 

Seunghyun pulled Jonghyun back down into his original position and snuggled further into the couch. He looked over at the television. “Oh hey, there's a Cutthroat marathon. Wanna watch?”

 

Jonghyun nodded. “I'll make breakfast in the morning. How do lavendar eclairs, french rolls, and tea sound?”

 

Seunghyun smiled widely. “Sounds as perfect as you are.”


End file.
